


And In Health

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [108]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Showtune Titles prompt: <i>Any, Any, I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much (Repo! The Genetic Opera)</i></p><p>In which Rodney isn't taking any chances on the wedding getting postponed again, and John freaks out. Just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And In Health

The wedding was postponed twice. Once because Rodney had the world’s worst stomach flu, and once because John was stuck offworld when negotiations with the Jelun turned sour.

Rodney was determined there wouldn’t be a third time.

John was grounded starting the week prior, just in case (Rodney had stopped going offworld when AJ arrived, unless it was a dire emergency), and he triple-checked all of Atlantis’ systems to make sure nothing was in imminent danger of failing and needing his attention. Radek put back-ups in place so that if something _did_ happen, someone else would step in to handle it.

“I’ve done everything I can do,” Rodney told John the night before the big day.

“It’ll be fine,” John assured him. He and AJ were building a tower with the big Duplo blocks.

“How are you so calm?”

“It’s just a ceremony, Rodney. It’s not going to change anything.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You’ve done this before. But it’s all new to me.” Rodney was worried about the weather because they were getting married out on the pier, even though the amateur meteorologists that had popped up in the science department assured him it would be another perfect Lantean day. And he was worried that AJ would fall off the pier while he was distracted. Or that he’d mess up the vows somehow.

“It’s new to me too,” John muttered.

“Daddy, look!” AJ stood up, and he was as tall as the tower. He hooked his hands into claws and walked into the block tower, sending it crashing to the floor. “Rawr!”

“Hey, you little monster!” John scooped AJ up and tickled him, making him squeal.

Rodney couldn’t help grinning. John was right. Getting married wasn’t going to change things, it was just going to make them legally binding.

“You want some of this, Poppa?” John asked. He held AJ upside down by his ankles.

“You bet I do.”

AJ squealed even louder when Rodney took advantage of his son’s exposed belly and blew a big raspberry on it.

“Again!”

Rodney was happy to oblige.

*o*o*o*

“You need to talk to him,” Ronon said.

“What? Why? What’s wrong?”

Rodney knew it. He knew something would happen. He and John were supposed to get married in less than half an hour, and they’d been separated all morning getting ready.

“He’s freaking out. Go talk to him. I got the kid.”

AJ was already trying to climb up Ronon’s leg, like he was a human jungle gym. He was wearing a tiny suit, complete with a bowtie, and Rodney had already taken about a million pictures of him.

“Where is he?”

“His office.”

Rodney nodded. He left their quarters and took the transporter to the Control Room. John’s office was little more than a closet, which was fine since he normally didn’t spend all that much time in it. As Rodney approached he could see John pacing back and forth in the confined space, and _holy fuck_. He was wearing his dress blues. Rodney had assumed John would wear a regular suit, like he was. His hotness factor in uniform was off the charts.

“John?” Rodney didn’t knock, just barged in like he always did.

“I’m not good at this. Why did I think I was good at this?” John paced and he was practically thrumming with tension.

“Hey. Talk to me.” Rodney reached out and grabbed hold of one of John’s clenched fists. He tried not to show how nervous he was. Was this it? Was this John changing his mind?

“My last marriage was a disaster,” John said, and every word had a razor’s edge to it. He’d stopped pacing, though.

“Doesn’t mean this one will be. Statistically speaking, second marriages have just as much chance of succeeding as first marriages.” Because of course Rodney had looked into that. “Let’s look at the facts. We’re not rushing into this, right?”

“No. I suppose not.”

As far as Rodney was concerned, the build-up to their first kiss had been interminable. Literally years in the making. There was nothing rushed about what they were doing.

“And from what I understand, a big part of the problem with your first marriage was your inability to talk to her about the work you were doing. Not to mention you were frequently deployed. Am I right?”

“Yeah.” John was starting to relax in increments, and Rodney nodded.

“Well, that’s not the case with us. We work side-by-side. I know what you’re up against, and vice versa. No big secrets there. Plus, we have a lot in common. I mean, you’re not as smart as me, but you’re no idiot either. And you love AJ.”

John unclenched his hand and twined his fingers with Rodney’s. “You’ve been giving this some thought.”

Rodney shrugged, like it was no big deal. But he’d wanted to be sure, so he’d done his research. And from where he was standing they had a pretty solid relationship, all things considered. Probably it was a good thing he’d had his freak-out first.

John tugged him in for a kiss, his other hand wrapped around Rodney’s hip. “I didn’t know I’d love you so much,” he whispered. “It scares me sometimes.”

“I know,” Rodney whispered back. “Too scary?”

“Nah. Not too scary,” John assured him. He kissed Rodney again, deeper and with more intent. “Let’s get this thing over with, so we can move on to the honeymoon.”

Rodney grinned. “And that’s why I love you.”


End file.
